


help will follow you (calling my name)

by colourexplosion



Series: calling (screaming) your name [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourexplosion/pseuds/colourexplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/411303">and I can hear you from the mountains (screaming my name)</a></p><p>directly follows those events, so I'd read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	help will follow you (calling my name)

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel! because it felt unfinished to me, and I love them too much to leave them like that. un-beta'd.

Tony steps out of the shower feeling-- well, clean, he supposes-- but also wrong, like he’s unbalanced. His skin feels raw and it’s tinged pink, and everytime he moves he just feels off. 

He dries himself, wraps the towel around his waist and goes into his bedroom, only to find Steve sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He must have come back in without Tony noticing. He wonders, briefly, how long he was in the shower. 

“I told you, it’s fine,” Tony says, but Steve tilts his head, clenches his jaw and gives Tony a look that makes something inside of him crack, and Tony wants to get on his knees and crawl over to him. 

“It’s not fine, Tony,” Steve says, snapping Tony out of his train of thought. Steve looks genuinely sorry, and Tony figures if he fucked a man without any ability to control it he’d probably feel the same. 

“I get it, though. You’re sorry to lead me on, you’re sorry we fucked because you’re not attracted to me like that, you just--”

“Tony,” Steve says, voice hard, and Tony tries not to whimper. “You’re wrong. I am attracted to you like that, I’m--” Wait, what? Did Tony hear him correctly? 

“You’re attracted to me?” Tony says, having lost the thread of the conversation. Steve sighs, stands up and moves towards him slowly. 

“Yes, Tony, I am. I don’t know if you noticed, but last night we had sex in your lab. All I was saying is that I’m sorry it happened that way. I’m sorry that-- that I couldn’t give you want you deserved.” And there’s Steve looking sad again, and no, Tony doesn’t want that. 

“Hey,” he says, reaching out to place a hand on Steve’s side. “That’s-- I really--” He takes a deep breath, clears his throat. This isn’t Tony’s forte. He doesn’t know people; he doesn’t know how Steve will react to this, but people (Pepper) are always telling him to be honest. “I like you too, obviously. And it’s-- it’s okay. What happened last night, I mean. I’m okay with it. As long as it happens again.” He pauses, considers for a moment. “Well, maybe not exactly what happened last night, but the general idea is--” 

He’s silenced by Steve’s mouth on his, gentle but insistent. Tony moves closer, presses their bodies together and it’s the first thing he’s done all day that seems right. 

“I like you too, Tony,” Steve says, a smile playing at his lips, and Tony wants to laugh. 

“Good,” he says instead, “that’s good, then.” 

Steve makes an affirmative noise and leans down to kiss him again. Tony lets him, and he’s infinitely pleased to find out that Steve’s kissing abilities didn’t disappear with the vapor. 

The kissing is good for a while-- especially with Steve’s roaming hands-- but eventually Tony gets tired of standing, so he pulls Steve over to the bed and lets out a small noise when Steve leads him down, presses him into the mattress and feels his erection through the towel and Steve’s thin pants. Tony knows he’s hard-- been hard since the second Steve slipped a little tongue into the kiss-- and so he hooks a leg over Steve’s hips and pulls him close so they can grind together. Steve lets out a soft, delicious noise that Tony swallows, greedy for everything Steve will give him. 

Steve pulls away and Tony whines at the loss of his mouth, but is satisfied enough when it takes up a path moving down his chest. His hands go to Tony’s towel, and he kisses just below Tony’s bellybutton as his hands work it open and spread it across the bed. 

“Steve,” Tony says, desperate, and Steve licks a long stripe up Tony’s cock.

“I know,” Steve says, and swallows him down. Tony lets out a sharp breath, wills his hips to stay still as Steve hollows out his cheeks and sucks. Tony threads a hand through his hair, moaning when the he tugs a little and Steve makes a low noise that trembles up through Tony’s spine. 

He comes with a leg over Steve’s shoulder, heel pressing into his back and his hand tangled in golden hair. Steve swallows-- _swallows_ , and damn, if Tony hadn’t just come-- slides up his body and presses their mouths together. Tony reaches a hand down to finish Steve off, relishing the sound of his name on Steve’s lips. 

Steve uses the towel to clean off Tony’s stomach and hand and throws it toward the bathroom before he curls up behind him, a hand coming to rest gently over the arc reactor. 

Really, Tony’s had enough sleep for the night, and he shouldn’t be taking a nap, but Steve’s warmth and steady breath behind him is calming him more than he wants to admit. 

“Did Richards ever find out about the vapor?” Tony asks, and Steve shrugs behind him. 

“Not that I’ve heard. It seems to have worn off everyone, though. The rest of the team seemed fine when I saw them this morning. I guess it doesn’t matter much.” 

_No_ , Tony thinks, as he drifts to sleep, _it really doesn’t._


End file.
